Burden on my shoulders
by Kokobeexx
Summary: Hanabi is put in coma after giving birth to her first child. Now she has left her husband completely alone to tend to the child. While he waits for her to wake up, Shisui tries to stand strong, but he is soon on the verge to stumble over.


**Burden on my shoulders**

_Hanabi falls comatose after giving birth to her first child. Now she has left her husband completely alone to tend to the child. While he waits for her to wake up, Shisui tries to stand strong, but he is soon on the verge to stumble over. _

**Yup, the first Shisui x Hanabi fic ever made on this page, and I took the honor to write it. My new obsession after Obihina (Yeah, I love Uchiha x Hyuuga)**

**This is a Modern AU. **

**WARNING: This whole story might contain something not fit for everyone here. Therefore the story is M-rated, and the first chapter will already contain a very emotional scene. You have been warned!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

* * *

**Chapter one. **

"_Everything will be fine." _

That was what she had been told so many times before. Hanabi let out a groan, while her grip around the doctor's supporting hand tightened a bit. It wasn't that that she was afraid of giving birth, she had just never thought of feeling this nauseous before. Cold sweat dropped on her forehead, and her belly felt like swinging around and around in circles. If it wasn't for the fact she was dragged around in the hospital wards, she would have let everything out already. Instead she tried to blank her mind from breathing in and out, and distance herself from her needs.

She was pushed down on a bench in the waiting room.

"I'm very sorry, but I think it just isn't the right time yet." She heard her doctor explain in his usual tone, while eyeing her with a long look.

She just nodded, though her entirely body shouted in disagreement. If she had been in her right state, she would have given the man a hard punch in the face, crushing his nose and create a waterfall of nosebleed. What did he know about the right time? What did he know about her body at all, or state of mind to specify? He had no growing life inside himself and he was no woman, to cry out loud. Instead of reacting any further her trembling grip around the bench tightened further, until her knuckles were white.

"Wait here for a moment. I need to speak with your husband." She barely heard the voice, as she felt a reassuring pat on her shoulder. Tired to even push the hand away she just nodded, watching as the white robed man disappeared for a moment.

"_Everything will be over soon." _Her sister's soft voice replayed in her mind. As a big sister Hinata had done everything to support Hanabi: telling her about giving birth, teaching her about children and how to care of them. Hinata had even let her help with taking care of her small twins. Both of them were wonderful girls, around the age two. They resembled their father with their dark spiky hair, more than their mothers. Also the facial features were the same as their fathers, but instead of onyx eyes they were pearl white and kind. If Hanabi had disliked children before, her mind had entirely been changed since the children were born. Every time she held her nieces, she experienced a warm feeling through her chest making her calm. Now she couldn't wait until it was her turn to hold a child.

Glancing over towards the other side of the hall, she saw her doctor talk to her husband about something. Shisui seemed to take things lightly, when he was told everything, as he just slowly nodded without letting any emotions on his face become visible

But when he glanced over to meet her gaze she could see the emotionless mask crack, and a small frown of concern made its way on his face.

He turned over to the white robed man again and said something, but whatever said she saw the doctor didn't agree at all. He just shook his head, sighing and then patted him on the shoulder telling him something before disappearing. Leaving them for themselves.

"How do you feel?"

Hanabi jolted a bit hearing his voice so suddenly close to her, and looked up into concerned onyx eyes. He hunched over close to her, slowly caressing her. The young woman could nothing else than just shaking her head, tiredly and rest her head on his shoulder.

Seeing her in pain, made Shisui more concerned than ever. He quickly stood up, heading towards the water sink to fill a plastic mug of ice cold water.

"Drink, you'll feel better." He ordered pushing the mug into her trembling hands, while hoping so himself.

How the doctor viewed her as fine, was beyond his knowledge. To Shisui she didn't look fine at all, but whatever he said had not made any significance. Sometimes nurses were too stubborn, and ignorant. Thinking of it made him

"…W-what we gonna do?" She weakly mumbled, after taking a sip of the water.

"We are heading home now." He let out a sigh, as she just glared up at him with a betrayed look plastered on her face: "I know. I told him that, but he thinks we should return some other day."

"Traitor…"

Shisui just chuckled a bit, glad to see her feel a bit better. "A real traitor." He agreed, glancing over to the staff room a bit. "Ready to head home?"

Hanabi let out a groan, but just nodded. What other choice did they have? Perhaps the nurse was right after all that this wasn't the right time yet. Hinata's daughters had been a month late and she could still remember how hysteric her sister had been, so who was she to complain? The babies could arrive whenever unexpected, which really worried the young woman.

* * *

Things started to go downhill from there…

Hanabi slowly pulled of the bathrobe before switching on the shower, always being petite she started to wonder how a child even managed to grow inside her. The young woman just shook her head heading under the ice cold stream of water, she felt so dirty and sweaty feeling the stream through her body. The journey home from the hospital had been a hell for her, she got nauseous and they had to stop few times.

How she even had managed to come this far, she didn't know. Having another life inside her felt more painful than warm. She hoped the boy would give her the same warmth as Hinata's two daughters. Anything, if he just was wonderful like his father, a small blush made its way up to her cheeks.

As she was in her own thoughts, she didn't notice how water suddenly started to leak from her body. Believing it to be something else, she just shrugged it like I was nothing. The little woman just let out a gasp, as she felt a numb feeling go through her belly and limbs.

When she finally looked down at her stomach, her attention was caught by something else that made her stomach turn around.

The water underneath her was crimson colored, like blood.

Wondering how it even was possible her panicked gaze darted around, until it found the source of the blood.

On her inner leg there was a long red streak, making its way up to…

"Oh, shi-"

Before she was able to say anything else she bent over by the pain of someone kicking inside her, a yelp escaping her mouth as she curled up into a ball on the wet floor. Clutching her stomach heavily gasping.

He couldn't come now, not yet.

The pain was unbelievable, cutting her abdomen open like a sharp knife. Digging into her intestines and tearing them apart.

Tears prickled her eyes, and she bit her lips not to let out a cry.

Hinata had said it would hurt much, be like hell. But with a smile she had reassured it would be over so soon it started.

Something just felt so wrong. It was hell how the pain never stopped, and she started to feel weak of the blood loss.

Not being able to hold her screams inside anymore she let out a yelp.

Onyx eyes widened seeing the bathroom soaked with blood. She looked much paler than ever, and without hesitation Shisui scooped her up in his lap. Carefully trying to dry away the sweat on her forehead. Carrying her to the bedroom, cautiously he put her down on the bed and covered her fragile body with a thick layer of blanket.

"Everything is going to be fine." He murmured.

Even though panic was rising inside Shisui, he stayed calm when he dialed the number. Panicking out was no option than keeping his head cool, this situation could be very riskful. The woman he talked to sounded pissed when he told her everything that had happened. His grip around the telephone tightened a bit, hearing a pained sob from the bed.

* * *

Tsunade was furious.

Why they even sent home the young woman, she couldn't understand. When she had entered the room, with the sick woman the medic had gone cold. Grey in her face and sweating, the Hyuuga looked more like a lifeless body. Her stomach bulging out, in bloodstained covers. Tsunade rushed directly over to the side of the bed, took her pulse and listened to the strained breaths.

They needed to act quickly. Two lives were in danger, both the mother and the child needed the best attention tight now. Roughly the blonde pushed away the earlier negative thoughts she had had, and focused entirely on Hanabi's condition.

"You better stay outside while we work with her." She explained to the Uchiha man nodding towards a brownhaired woman, she called Shizune. Knowing how hard Shisui tried to stand strong, Tsunade knew, he was about to break down as well.

Shisui just nodded and left the room, not caring if the assistant gave him a reassuring pat, as she passed. The last thing he heard was how the blonde medic ordered the other one to give her something.

* * *

Despair was everything he could feel at the moment he was left alone. Shisui sat still at the couch, face resting into his hands. Trying to calm down his nerves, he tried to steady his breath.

How could he just stay calm without knowing what happened in the other room.

How could he not do anything sooner to prevent this from happening? If he just had kept on insisting instead of agreeing with that doctor, Hanabi wouldn't be in so much pain.

How could he even be so stupid to take her home at all? They could have gone directly to Tsunade, instead of heading home.

He clutched his dark unkempt hair into fists as he let out a deep sigh.

There were many things he could have done differently to stop this from happening. Yet he had done nothing.

If anything worse happened, he wouldn't forgive himself anymore.

Being there without even knowing what was going on was unbelievable torturing. Was she doing fine there? Was she alive?

The silence was a torture, making him more nervous as the time passed.

It wasn't after more than an hour, the door opened to the bedroom and the brown haired nurse came out carrying something covered in blue blankets.

Through his tiredness, Shisui could hear some muffled sobs from the small thing she carried while approaching him.

"Congratulations, he is a healthy boy." Shizune smiled, while carefully giving him the small infant. In shaking hands he took him, looking down to meet a pair of round white eyes looking up at him.

Shisui let a soft smile creep on his face, looking down at the small boy. The boy had Hanabi's facial features, and eyes. But yet he recognized the same well-defined eyelashes, and broad nose he had. He held the boy tightly to him for a moment, feeling the small soft body and breaths against him. A moment ago he was close to losing the small boy, like he was going to let that happen at all.

"How is she?" he asked turned up towards the nurse again, after the infant was asleep.

Shizune went stiff at the question, she glanced over to the bedroom with a pained look on her face. What could she say to make things easier? What was the best way of telling him? Shizune just sighed.

And she saw how the smile on his face, transformed to a look of shock, dread and then fear.

At the moment Tsunade made her way out of the room, with a bitter look on her face: "She is completely fine, I can assure you. Living and full of life," she started with a calm voice to cool him down. "But I'm afraid she won't be mentally stabile. The birth took a toll on her body and at the moment she is unconscious. I'm afraid we won't know when she will wake up."

She was alive.

She wasn't dead.

That was the only thing that mattered for Shisui, as he rose and made his way to the room by her bedside. They were still fine.

He had not cried for many years, but this time he couldn't held the tears anymore. Keeping the sleeping boy tight in an embrace he wept, not caring about anything else that his family was alive.

* * *

**End of chapter one. **

**What did you think? Did you like the start or were you disappointed? I know you might wonder what the heck this is, but I still hope this will get any response at all. As for the ages, Hanabi is around 20 or her early twenties while Shisui is around his mid-twenties, or late twenties, just clearing this up so that no one will get crazy thoughts due to the canon age difference.**

**As for possible oocness, my view of Hanabi is a bit different so if she might act differently than in most of other fics.**

**As for Shisui, he might become different in next chapter after I've seen Naruto Shippuden episode 358, and got a better insight of his personality. **

**And about Hinata's husband, just going to say you might be able to give some ideas of whom of the Uchihas she will be married to. Thought of Obito at first, but then decided to make something different this time… It is up to you to decide.**

**Please review, and give some constructive criticism for further chapters. **


End file.
